cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Achievement
Achievement counters that reset I think the counters for click delegator, gushing grannies, I hate manure, the incredible machine, never dig down, and beyond, magnum opus, with strange eons, spacetime jigamaroo, supermassive and praise the sun reset as well with a soft reset. Similar to sleigh of hand and reindeer sleigher. I am not sure how to test it but if it is true it should probably be added to the article. — Tharkon (talk) 11:54, July 6, 2014 (UTC) It's possible that the D-d-d-d-deeper achievement could be referencing the lyrics to "Help Me Doctor Dick" by E-Rotic, particularly since Orteil seems meme savvy and a flash movie featuring the music video routinely appeared on 4chan's Flash board. — Anon 12:04, October 26th, 2017 (PDT) Suggestion for a shadow achievement I propose a shadow achievement “Konnichiwa Stereo” for including a Japan-only FM broadcast radio frequency in the name of your bakery; it should incur a 13.12 percent CpS penalty until you rename themselves something else. Furthermore, the facts, that its name sounds like a bowdlerization of an elevator brand found in Germany only, that its name may also refer to the home country and other uses of the three largest elevator brands virtually unknown in several Central European countries, and that certain uses of such frequencies can cause a fine or a jail term in many countries across the world, should be included in its remarks. -- 20:17, November 18, 2018 (UTC) Since in Germany and many other countries, listening of non-officers to police radio, disclosing messages obtained by listening, or even disclosing the fact, that you have successfully listened, are illegal, and will be punished by a fine or a jail term, I think that police radio-related jokes have no place here. Furthermore, criminal offences can result in a temporary or permanent disqualification from certain professions; this applies especially to the police, and to profession-related offences. The German word “Polizeifunktionär” contains the word “Polizeifunk”, both of which aren’t directly related to each other. Do you feel police radio-related jokes should be allowed in Cookie Clicker? 1. Yes. 2. No. Do you feel persons with convictions from police radio-related offences should be permanently disqualified from becoming a police officer? 1. Yes. 2. No. All registered users are invited to vote in both polls, and to make comments about the law of their country related to the second question. -- 19:43, April 25, 2019 (UTC) Another question is whether the blue-on-white text „Konnichiwa Stereo 451: Lower 36% of extended FM band unavailable due to legal reasons“ in the font Rockwell may be used for a warning against listening police radio and related radio services. I know, that this could offend a small German elevator manufacturer for misuse of its former corporate identity. -- 18:25, July 28, 2019 (UTC) Note 11 Can we get some references for the calculations done in Note 11 about the 'Just plain lucky' achievement? I've done some calculations of my own and I'll explain why I think this note is 'Just plain wrong': Imagine a coin toss. What's the probability of getting a 'heads' after n tries? The probability of NOT getting any heads (or getting always tails) is the probability of getting 'tails' (which is the same as 1 minus the probability of getting 'heads') to the power of n tries. The probability of getting ANY 'heads' is then one minus that. So we have that the probability (P) of something happening after n tries is P(n)=1-(1-p)^n, where p is the probability of success in each attempt (0.5 in case of a coin toss). We can do some math to find out the reverse question: what's the number of attempts to get a success on average? I understand that means having a probability of success after n tries (P) of 0.5. We take logs and rearrange and arrive at n=log(1-P)/log(1-p). We know P=0.5 and p=1/500000 for this achievement, so n=346573s or 96h 16min 13s. Not the alleged 138h. So I'm not claiming this is right because I didn't look up any of the math to make sure, but I want some proof it's 138h otherwise :) 11:57, April 4, 2019 (UTC)Anon I think the number 138h comes from simply inverse of p, which is 500,000 seconds ~= 138 hours. This number means the average number of seconds before the first occurrence of the event. The number you obtained means the probability of the event occuring at least once at n seconds. More specifically, let q(n) be the probablity of the first occurrecne of the event at n seconds, then q(n) = (1-p)^(n-1). What you calculated is \sum_{k=1}^{n} q(k) = 1-(1-p)^n = P(n) and 96 hours is the median. The number in the note comes from \sum_{k=1}^{\infty} kq(k) = 1/p , which is the mean. 01:04, April 5, 2019 (UTC)